


Heart Like Yours

by Celestewrites



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestewrites/pseuds/Celestewrites
Summary: Caroline Forbes wanted to build a life for herself. She had plans and things that she wanted. As trivial as some of her goals were, she didn't care. Forever was a long time - she had time to travel and have crazy adventures but for now, she wanted to experience life with her best friends.But everything changed in a blink of an eye.Caroline Forbes's world came crashing down when she lost her mom.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	Heart Like Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers!
> 
> I'm going to apologize now because the first chapter is a little heavy. I hope you all stick around for the next chapter after reading this.
> 
> Happy Reading...

The room was utterly a mess; dried blood stained the bedsheets, wooden floor reeked of alcohol, furniture mangled, and in the middle of the destruction stood two immortal creatures; one sought solace in impassiveness, unable to cope with the heartache left by her mother but the other stood firm with perceptiveness and compassion.

"I wanna show you something. Just take my hand, Caroline." the youngest Salvatore brother begged. She watched how he accompanied each word with a step closer to her. Her hair swayed when she tiled her head, scowled at his hand that was out for her.

There was something sinister in the way, the room filled with shadows as the sun slowly disappeared behind buildings. As the darkness gradually shallowed the room, it reminded Caroline that she wasn't afraid of the dark anymore. 

Hell, she's been thriving in it for weeks now.

As Stefan increasingly closed in on her, the stiffer her body became. She had no interest in hearing what he had to say or had the patience to wait for his attempt. Her mind raced for escape plans, fully determined to get as far away from Mystic Falls once she gets out of this.

"Get out of my way, Stefan,"

Caroline locked her jaw as she observed him. She knew he had another plan up his sleeve because she knew him and his obsession with trying to save everyone. Her eyes rolled at the thought.

"I'm warning you right now," Caroline's face changed into a menacing look.

Salvatore brothers are such nosy bastards who can't mind their own damn business. Her hands fisted at her sides, she inhaled sharply. Her patience is running thin.

Feeling the back of her shoe hit the wall behind her was like a strike on a matchbox. It sparked an all-consuming rage inside her, disregarding any thoughts of consequences for her actions here on out. 

~

Stefan could see the drastic change in his friend, and for a fleetingly moment, he would compare it to the Mikaelsons' demeanour. He tried to stop the fear that crossed his face, but genuine fear set in, and it prickled down his spine. He shouldn't have backed her into a corner like this - except he was running out of ideas to help bring back her humanity. 

~

Caroline saw the fear she invoked in him, and a smirk made its way on her lips, pleased with herself, but she had to act fast. Her fingertips ran over the white wooden window shutters; the plan came to her in a blink of an eye.

"I didn't ask for your help, nor did I want your help, Stefan." 

Before he could anticipate her plan of attack, the sound of wood crackling filled the space between them. Pointed at Stefan was a wooden piece of the window shutter panel; chunks of wood and splinters fell loudly on the ground, but Stefan's attention remained on Caroline. 

"Don't do this, Care," Stefan pleaded and even used her nickname in a weak attempt to reason with her. To humour him, she let her expression soften and her body relaxed, even had her eyes water to really sell the look.

"Just take my hand," Stefan tried again, fooled by Caroline's wavering demeanour - lulling him to a false sense of stability of the situation. 

Caroline nearly snickered at Stefan's pitiful expression, but instead, she placed her empty hand in his as the other gripped the wood piece. Her face snapped into a stoic expression as she instantly utilized her vampire strength to jerk him forward and worked the momentum to her advantage to thrust her weapon into the youngest Salvatore. 

The golden-haired vampire remained impassive as she met his eyes, watching them widen in size, startled by the blunt force of her attack. Stefan's body finally caught up as he choked on air, his head lulled forward, seeing what she had done to him. 

Stefan tilted his face up and groaned in pain, but Caroline didn't falter; she dug the wood deeper as she flipped them around, with Stefan up against the window.  
  
"I don't appreciate being screwed like this again," the golden-haired vampire enunciated her words slowly into his ear. Her hand roughly cupped his face and pushed it towards the window; cobwebs grew on the window glass from the pressure.

Caroline glowered, lips curled back. "I warned you, didn't I?" 

"Caroline, please stop," Stefan gagged, but suddenly, she felt his left hand fall on her arm and gripped tightly - her eyes widen as the house she grew up in was forced into her mind. 

Her house was painfully like how she remembered it; bright yellow walls, a white fireplace mantel with family pictures and the mix of beige and dark wood furniture.

The sunlight spilled into the living room, past the patterned curtains, creating a bright and warm atmosphere that Caroline loved and now missed the most.

Footsteps echoed from upstairs, and she felt her heart drop at the sound. She held her breath as she watched Stefan looked, from picture to picture, with an amused smile. 

~

_Caroline's face was everywhere around the house, from the fireplace mantel to the yellow walls. There was no doubt that Liz Forbes loved her daughter. His heart ached for the Forbes women whose time together was being abrupted by Liz's illness._

_Noticing the footsteps getting close to the top of the stairs, Stefan walked towards the dividing line between the living room and hallway. His wandering eyes continued to glance around the room only to lay his sights on an envelope on the side table. On the envelope was Caroline's name beautifully written in Liz's handwriting._

_"Okay, needle and thread as requested," Liz smiled warmly at her daughter's friend as she descended the stairs with a box. Stefan had to commend Liz's strength; the woman was a force to be reckoned with - she fearlessly served and protected the town from the supernatural world and, all the while, protected her daughter, who was also a part of that world._

_"Do I want to know why?" she teased as she gestured to her box full of sewing supplies. Stefan laughed, shaking his head._

_"Well, it involved a buried teddy bear in the woods," he grinned._

_"I see," her lips twitched, amused by her daughter's whims. She handed the box to Stefan._

_"Guessing she wants to repair it now, considering how long it must have been." They shared a look as they thought about Caroline then laughed._

_"You know, she's very task-oriented," Stefan chuckled, lifting the sewing box._

_"Yes, that she is," Liz smiled, fondly. Her blue eyes were filled with warmth and love._

~

Suddenly, Caroline was back with Stefan, her jaw tightened, a muscle in her jaw twitched as the image in her mind dissolved.

"What the hell was that?" She gritted through her teeth. Her hand twisted the wood in him; blood drenched her hand.

"A real memory," He mumbled, his eyes shut tightly with a gasp for air.

Before Caroline could respond, she was pulled into the memory again.

~

_"Did you want me to mail that out for you?" He tilted his head towards the envelope, couldn't help himself from asking._

_"Oh no," Liz shook her head as she walked towards the side table to pick up the envelope. "Um... thanks, but I'm still working on it," her face reddened, but her eyes flickered with hesitation and a hint of sadness._

_"I'll mail it out tomorrow," she forced a smile as she held the goodbye letter._

_"I know what I want to say - it's just I want this to be perfect," Liz held back the tears that stung her eyes, keeping her composure. She sighed heavily as her eyes wandered to a picture of herself and Caroline by the side table. Stefan looked away as well, overwhelmed by sympathy for the Forbes women._

_After a moment, Stefan looked back at Liz and smiled sadly._

_"You're a good mom," he stated with admiration. Liz returned her sight to Stefan, and her shoulders sagged at his words as she pursed her lips. He watched the hesitation cross her face._

_Liz stared back at the envelope then looked up at him, face cleared with just a hopeful smile._

_"I hope so, Stefan."_

~

Caroline was brought back into the room - into a life that didn't have her mother anymore. She lashed out by taking the wood out of Stefan and only to thrust it back into him. Silently, tears fell as she glared at him, but she could feel the grief and anguish creeping in.

~

"Caroline - please," he attempted again, but another groan passed through his lips. Stefan's eyes rolled into his head in pain, but not before; he saw the effect the memory was having on her. He tried to breath through the waves of pain but he's struggling.

"Bring her back, Stefan," she snarled. Her hands clutched his shirt, letting go of the makeshift stake and shoved him back into the window - crackling rang out as a result. His head rolled side to side; the pain was getting to be unbearable.

~

"STEFAN," She bellowed. Her vision was cloudy, and now it was her turn to suffocate from the lack of air. The control she had was slipping like sand between her fingers, eyes shut tightly, her head rested on Stefan's chest. In the darkness, her mom's face flashed in her mind, and the last bit of her control had vanished.

"Let me see her again," she demanded, her voice was desperate and lost. 

"Stefan - let me see her again," her voice broke. Caroline ripped out the wood from his chest, her hands fisted as they pound on Stefan's chest. 

"Bring her back," Caroline gritted through her teeth. Tears continued to fall, but she roughly wiped it away. 

~

In a blink of an eye, Caroline found herself standing outside her house. Her eyes widen when the front door opened. 

"Wait - wait," She rushed towards the front door as Stefan walked out, but it was too late. Her shoulders dropped as did her heart.

"Mom!" Caroline watched Liz walk away from the door with her letter in her hands. She wanted to read her letter that her mom took her time to write for her.

"Mom? It's me, Caroline," Caroline knocked heavily on the door, hoping her mom would turn around and let her in as she did when Caroline would come home from school growing up.

"Just come outside," She begged as she knocked on the door. Desperate to see her again, her vision clouded with more tears.

"I want to talk to you," Caroline explained; her chest tightened as her mom walked further away.

"I want to read your letter," Her voice changed to hide the sadness and despair, but it wasn't working. It was getting harder to hold back the pain but she didn't want to give up.

"Please.." Panic set in as she realized her mom wasn't coming back for her.

"Mom... Mommy," She called out.

"Come back to me, please," Her head rested on the front door, eyes shut, feeling the tears slide down her face.

~

The emotions she ran from are creeping back in, and there's nothing she can do about it. Her blue eyes snapped open, widening as she looked at Stefan, who had a greyish complexion.

"Bring her back," Caroline stepped back from him but gripped his arms. "I want to know what she wrote in the letter."

"I want to know what was in the letter, Stefan," She watched him stare at her with remorse before he wandered his eyes behind her.

Caroline's eyes widen, her heart dropped to her stomach at the realization. "No..." She whispered, horrified.

The letter...

Caroline turned around and walked towards the ashes on the table. Her hand shook as she tried to find any piece of the letter, but she knew she wouldn't. The only thing she had left from her mom was gone.

Her breath quickened in guilt and pain. "What... what do you think was in the letter?" She muttered under her breath. Caroline looked over her shoulder to look at him, wanting to hear his answer. 

"I.. I don't know, Caroline," He answered quietly, still standing by the window.

"This is - this is all my fault," She uttered, her eyes darted around, lost to her overwhelming emotions.

Caroline held back the tears as she slowly lowered herself onto the wood floor. "What have I done?" She asked out loud. 

Instantly, everything she had done came in giant waves to her. It felt like the whole world is crashing in on her. "Oh my god... I -" Caroline looked up at Stefan, who looked at her with so much pity, it knocked the air out of her lungs. 

"All those people... and I tried to kill you!" Her palms pressed onto her eyes as she shook her head.

"It's gonna be okay..."

Caroline looked back up at him, her bright blue eyes back as they stared at the one who stood firm with perceptiveness and compassion but now stood speechless and remorseful.

"How?" She wondered, wide-eyed. "I did so many awful things..." Her bottom lip trembled.

~

Caroline stared at the ashes of her mom's letter with a blank face. How could she have burnt the letter... 

She felt so cold inside and incredibly lost now that she has her humanity back. There's so much still to process that it's overwhelming her. A knock on the door pulled her away from the waves of emotions inside. Caroline looked over as the door slowly swung open. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Caroline... Worry not, she is strong and things will get better...
> 
> If you liked the first chapter, feel free to comment or give this a kudos! Thank you!


End file.
